


Девчонка, за которой никто не бегал

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, High School, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Коске предпочитал не задумываться лишний раз над собственными эмоциями, а старался сразу действовать, ориентируясь на инстинкты. Но в этот раз они что-то не спешили давать подсказку.Было написано на mini OTP Wars 4.0-2016 для команды MomoiRulesThemAll.
Relationships: Momoi Satsuki/Wakamatsu Kousuke
Kudos: 8





	Девчонка, за которой никто не бегал

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NecRomantica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/gifts).



> Второй год ПЧ в старшей школе; не учитывается тот факт из новелл, что в Академии Тоо есть общежитие для учеников.

Если б Коске спросили, когда и как это началось, он бы вряд ли смог внятно ответить. Да и вообще послал бы вопрошающего подальше.

Но на самом деле ему почему-то запомнилось одно утро. Ничего такого особенного в нем не было — Коске, как обычно, ехал в школу на велосипеде, благо октябрь выдался теплый и не дождливый.

Хлесткие порывы ветра в лицо, пусть иногда с пылью, приятно тянущее напряжение в ногах и скорость, с которой все проносилось мимо смазанным пятном, — Коске с детства обожал все это. К тому же, велосипед — отличная тренировка, тем более когда нет времени на утреннюю или вечернюю пробежку.

Коске дождался зеленого сигнала светофора, пересек проезжую часть и только тогда заметил на перекрестке знакомый автобус. Капот был открыт, и из него змеились две струи черного дыма, в горле тут же неприятно запершило от горького запаха. Водитель в защитном светоотражающем жилете стоял рядом и непрерывно извинялся, хотя, похоже, его никто не слушал: на тротуаре буквально бурлила толпа в знакомой темно-серой форме.

До школы оставалось еще две с половиной остановки, а до первого урока — минут десять.

Коске хмыкнул и поехал вперед: именно поэтому он не жаловал общественный транспорт, своим ходом всегда надежнее.

Он перехватил руль покрепче и собрался ускориться, но тут заметил во главе толпы невысокий силуэт. Длинные распущенные волосы блестели на солнце, привлекая внимание, и в них запутался красноватый кленовый лист, как мушка в паутине.

Момои быстро шагала, листая что-то в телефоне, потом остановилась, убрала за ухо непослушную прядь и сердито потыкала пальцем в экран. Никого из подруг рядом вроде не было, что странно: ее всегда окружало чужое внимание, вот и сейчас прохожие поглядывали с интересом. Во всяком случае, Коске так казалось.

Он на мгновение засомневался, не до конца уверенный, стоит ли это делать… Но он никогда не любил колебаться, поэтому встряхнулся, резко затормозил у тротуара, подняв всплеск опавших листьев, и окликнул:

— Эй, давай подвезу?

Момои вздрогнула и повернулась к нему, удивленно округлив рот. От быстрого движения ее юбка взметнулась вверх, но она привычно придержала край ладонью.

Солнце припекало сверху, спина под плотным пиджаком взмокла и чесалась, и нос тоже вдруг очень некстати зачесался. Коске стоял, сжимая ладонями потертый руль, чувствовал себя немного идиотом и ожидал отказа, прям по глазам видел, как она перебирает разные отговорки, чтобы вежливо уклониться.

Но Момои задумчиво закусила нижнюю губу, чуть нахмурилась, словно не до конца поняла смысл его слов, а потом вдруг улыбнулась и шагнула к нему навстречу:

— Спасибо, капитан!

Коске тут же отвел взгляд и проворчал:

— Давай быстрее только, опаздываем!

Последнее время она почему-то звала его только так, и это сбивало с толку. В обращении мерещилась издевка, хотя он вроде бы не давал для нее поводов.

Момои ловко запрыгнула на багажник, уцепилась за плечи Коске, и он на секунду поразился, какие у нее маленькие ладони, а потом опомнился и крутанул педали, быстро набирая скорость.

Он постоянно катал так мелкого брата и двоюродных сестер, поэтому хорошо натренировался держать равновесие. Но Момои все равно взвизгнула от неожиданности и сильнее сжала пальцы — Коске поразился, какая непривычно крепкая для девчонки у нее была хватка, прям до синяков.

Длинные волосы плеснули вокруг них обоих под порывом ветра, словно волна, и хлестнули Коске по щеке, едва не попав в глаз. Запах бензина и осеннего города на миг перебило другим ароматом — цветочно-сладким, но не резким и концентрированным, как обычные женские духи, а нежным и почти свежим.

В итоге они успели вбежать в здание школы буквально за минуту до звонка. Коске сказал себе, что именно поэтому у него так торопливо и неуклюже колотилось в груди сердце.

* * *

Новичков на тренировках Коске всегда гонял сам, лично. Это было довольно скучное занятие, потому что умели они пока мало, но он считал, что важнее всего вдолбить им в головы основы, а потом уже следовать главному принципу их школы «победа любой ценой». Тренер, кажется, это его мнение не разделял, но и не спорил.

В пятницу, посоветовавшись с Момои, которая хотела проанализировать командный баланс второго состава, Коске разбил игроков на несколько групп и объявил тренировочные матчи. Сам он встал вместе с первогодками и довольно быстро понял, насколько опрометчивым было это решение.

Никак не получалось сосредоточиться на игре — мешали гам голосов, ритмичный бой мечей о покрытие, скрип кроссовок, а еще Коске постоянно чувствовал на себе чей-то внимательный взгляд, от которого хотелось поежиться, но он вместо этого только расправлял плечи шире.

Так что, в общем-то, он сам был виноват, что отвлекся и утратил бдительность. Но когда мяч после броска Сакурая отскочил от кольца, к нему бросился один из первогодок, пытаясь отобрать подбор у Коске — очевидно, забыл, что они на одной стороне. Поскользнулся на натертом полу, неуклюже извернулся и всем весом рухнул на Коске.

От удара плечом в грудь из легких вышибло воздух. Коске выронил мяч и схватился за первогодку, пытаясь удержать равновесие за них обоих, покачнулся…

И неудачно поставил правую ногу, буквально ощутив, как в ступне что-то хрустнуло.

Пронзительно заверещал свисток, игра тут же остановилась. Первогодка испуганно отшатнулся, но сказать ничего не успел — его опередил Сакурай, который тут же подскочил ближе и по своей привычке принялся кланяться:

— Извините! Извините, это я виноват, не надо было кидать трехочковый, мне стоило отдать пас, изви…

— Да не мельтеши ты! — раздраженно рявкнул Коске, на пробу покрутил ногой и поморщился. Вот ведь… неудачно получилось.

Он хотел скомандовать, чтобы остальные продолжали тренировку, но тут сквозь ряды игроков уверенно протолкалась Момои, уперла кулаки в бедра и приказала:

— Капитан, на скамейку!

Коске нахмурился, ощущая себя как-то очень странно. Подчиняться совсем не хотелось, вот еще, но в то же время она так решительно это сказала, что спорить мало кто рискнул бы. Он открыл рот, но успел сказать только:

— А…

Прежде чем Момои решительно перебила:

— Между прочим, если вы все забыли, я состою в комитете здоровья. И попрошу отнестись к этому серьезно!

Коске встретился взглядом с тренером, и тот молча кивнул, так что пришлось все-таки уйти с поля. На ногу он старался наступать осторожно, но боль уже ослабла, и вообще повреждение больше не казалось серьезным. Тем более — настолько, чтобы привлекать к себе внимание всей команды!

Он недовольно плюхнулся на скамейку и скрестил руки на груди. Сакурай, все еще извиняясь перед всеми подряд, собрал остальных и заново распределил по командам. Все-таки, несмотря на некоторые дурацкие привычки, вице-капитан из него получился неплохой.

Момои порылась в своей сумке и извлекла довольно устрашающего вида аптечку, потом перехватила волосы резинкой в хвост и присела перед скамейкой на корточки — к счастью, сегодня она была в спортивных шортах, а не юбке, как обычно.

Но Коске все равно залип на голых белокожих коленках и вздрогнул от очередного приказа:

— Разувайтесь! Мне надо посмотреть.

Ему тут же стало жутко стыдно за свои потные ноги. Он нахмурился и отвел взгляд, пробормотал себе под нос:

— Да это не растяжение даже! Так, совсем немного потянул, через пару часов пройдет… — и снова почти против воли посмотрел на ее коленки.

— Вакамацу-сан, как вам не стыдно! — вдруг воскликнула Момои, возмущенно всплеснув руками.

— А?! — вскинулся Коске, уверенный, что его засекли.

Но, как оказалось, она имела в виду совсем другое:

— Вы капитан и должны подавать всем остальным пример для подражания! Так что сидите и не дергайтесь.

И Коске так озадачился от этого заявления, что правда заткнулся. А еще все же снял кроссовку, торопливо стянул носок, надеясь, что никто не заметит в нем дырку, и на пробу пошевелил пальцами, потом повертел лодыжкой. Уже почти не болело.

Она сначала осмотрела его ступню, осторожно ощупывая прохладными пальцами, и это было почти так же щекотно, как скользнувшие по икре длинные волосы — Коске даже дыхание задержал, просто на всякий случай. Зал снова наполнился гулом голосов и эхом ударов от мячей, но все это как-то неуловимо отдалилось, стало чуждым и неважным.

Момои казалась очень серьезной и сосредоточенной — обычно она такой бывала, только когда собирала информацию об их будущих соперниках. Попрыскала на лодыжку охлаждающем спреем из маленькой бутылочки, потом достала из аптечки эластичный бинт. К счастью, повязки она накладывала более умело, чем готовила.

Тренер объявил перерыв, и один первогодка, остановившись неподалеку от скамейки, мечтательно шепнул товарищу:

— Хотел бы я, чтобы Момои-сан и со мной в доктора сыграла…

К счастью, она вроде не расслышала. Коске наконец выдохнул и одарил обоих таким лютым взглядом, что они оба побледнели и поспешили ретироваться на другой конец зала.

Момои закрепила бинт, внимательно оглядела результат своей работы и разжала пальцы, выпуская ногу Коске, — сразу стало холодно, хотя парадокс, пальцы у нее ведь тоже были холодными, почему тогда от них ощущалось тепло.

— Лучше бы после тренировки зайти в медпункт, но, к счастью, правда ничего серьезного, — она посмотрела на него снизу вверх и быстро улыбнулась. — Я столько таких мелких повреждений Дай-чану обработала, что хоть сейчас могу идти поступать на отделение спортивной медицины!

В умении Момои добиться желаемого и достойно продемонстрировать свои способности Коске не сомневался, но тут же переключился на знакомое имя, которое гарантированно портило настроение.

— Кстати о. Я не вижу его на тренировках вторую неделю, — протянул он, стараясь сохранять хотя бы внешнее спокойствие. — А мы договаривались, что он будет работать как следует.

От раздражения очень хотелось сорваться на рык, а то и вовсе выразить свое недовольство более громко, но орать в присутствии Момои было как-то неловко.

И вроде бы ведь после матча с Бармаглотами отношение Аомине к игре снова поменялось, он стал внимательней и азартней. Но не прошло и месяца — как все вернулось к тому, с чего начиналось, и новый капитанский статус Коске тут ничем не помогал.

Момои наконец выпрямилась, распустила волосы и села на скамейку рядом, неодобрительно поджала губы:

— Да, я говорила с ним, но он же упрямый! Попробую еще… Но, капитан, не волнуйтесь, он не валяется на крыше, как раньше, а тренируется! Обычно они собираются с Тецу-куном и Кагамином на уличной площадке, иногда к ним присоединяются Ки-чан и даже Мидорин.

Новость была неожиданной, но все-таки совсем не тем, что хотелось бы услышать.

Коске скрипнул зубами и резко выдохнул:

— Это все, конечно, замечательно. Но ему нужно отрабатывать командную игру с основным составом, а не с соперниками! И научиться работать с новым разыгрывающим, а то он на площадке только с Сакураем взаимодействует.

Конечно, это само по себе прогресс, но для того, чтобы вывести команду хотя бы на прошлогодний уровень, такого недостаточно!

Момои вздохнула, так, словно ее вся эта ситуация тоже утомила, и пообещала:

— Я постараюсь сделать, что смогу.

Сквозь окно спортзала сочились солнечные лучи, падали на растрепанные пряди вокруг ее лица и превращали их в сияющую вуаль.

Коске сел себе на ладони, чтобы не тянулись, куда не положено, и перевел тему разговора на расписание предстоящих отборочных матчей. Мелькнула малодушная мысль, что они хотя бы всегда могут поговорить о баскетболе, даже если он налажает во всем остальном, но Коске задавил ее и постарался смотреть не на Момои, а куда-нибудь в зал.

Когда он снял вечером бинты, на них еще ощущался слабый и свежий цветочный аромат.

* * *

На следующую тренировку Аомине все-таки явился. Правда, пользы от этого вышло немного: сначала он позадирал новичков, после повыпендривался со своим бесформенным броском, съел половину бенто Сакурая и проигнорировал дисциплинарный ор Коске.

А потом в зал пришла Момои с толстой папкой в руках, что-то почиркала в ней и подняла сияющий взгляд:

— Мальчики, поздравляю нас!

Игроки на всякий случай приосанились.

— Мне удалось добиться повышения финансирования для нашего клуба, так что теперь мы можем закупить новые мячи, сетки и другие полезные вещи для спортзала, я составила список необходимого. Кто готов поехать со мной в торговый центр?

Игроки тут же поникли.

А Аомине посмотрел на нее диковатым взглядом, выдал лаконичное:

— Нет, — подхватил свою сумку и тут же свалил, даже переодеваться не стал.

Коске набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы заорать ему вслед «А ну стой!» или еще что-нибудь столь же бесполезное, но наткнулся на чуть насмешливый взгляд Момои и сдулся, как проткнутый воздушный шарик. Возможно, конечно, этот взгляд вовсе не был насмешливым, ему только показалось, но какая разница?

На лицах почти всех товарищей по команде было написано опасливое уныние. Коске осмотрелся, нахмурился и, осознавая, что звание капитана влечет за собой самые разные обязанности, в том числе неприятные, вызвался единственным добровольцем:

— Я помогу.

Момои удивленно мигнула, потом улыбнулась и хлопнула в ладоши:

— Замечательно! Харасава-сан, вы нас отпустите?

Тренер задумчиво потер подбородок и кивнул:

— Иди, Вакамацу, я их потренирую. Кагетора мне все уши прозудел своей новой методикой, думаю тоже ее опробовать.

Приободрившиеся было игроки снова сникли, один из первогодок громко сглотнул.

Выходя из зала, Коске даже не пытался скрыть кривоватую ухмылку.

До торгового центра они добрались на удивление быстро — а может, время просто пролетело незаметно за рассказом Момои, которая показывала ему графики индивидуальных изменений каждого члена команды, со всеми физическими показателями. Хотя наверняка роль сыграло и то, что в метро их притискивали друг к другу, и Коске всю дорогу аккуратно отплевывался от длинных волос.

На самом деле, он, как и любой нормальный мужик, к шоппингу относился с настороженной опаской. Особенно после безумных забегов, в которые его накануне праздников втягивали двоюродные сестры, заставляя таскать за ними тяжеленные пакеты и подсказывать, какой из четырех совершенно одинаково розовых лаков подходит им больше. Причем в один и тот же бутик они могли возвращаться раза три, да и вообще логики в их беспорядочных перемещениях не было никакой.

Так что Коске заранее ожидал чего-то похожего и морально готовился. Но Момои целенаправленно привела его в большой спортивный магазин, который заранее подобрала по интернету. И вместо того, чтобы долго выбирать и примерять, она пошла четко по списку, сосредотачивая внимание на конкретном объекте и не отвлекаясь на постороннее. Так что уже через полчаса тележка была почти полна, и зачеркнуть осталось всего пару пунктов.

Коске отвлекся на стенд с напульсниками. Выбор поражал воображение и сбивал с толку, хотя, казалось бы, всего-то и нужно, что компрессионная резинка! К чему все эти навороченные дизайны и узоры? Но разыгрывающий жаловался на боль в запястьях, а сам себе напульсники купить вечно забывал, придурок.

Коске не был точно уверен, что его насторожило, но спина вдруг задеревенела от напряжения. Он повесил упаковку обратно и медленно обернулся, безошибочно найдя взглядом Момои.

Она стояла у другого стенда, выставив перед собой новенький баскетбольный мяч, как щит. А прямо на нее наседал долговязый парень с дредами, упираясь ладонью в полку у нее над головой.

Кровь Коске молниеносно вскипела, так, что аж запульсировала в ушах, и он сквозь этот гул едва расслышал нахальное:

— Что такая милашка делает в магазине для мужчин?

Парень немного гундосил и щурил глаза, словно свет ламп был для него слишком ярким. С похмелья, что ли?

Момои смотрела на него снизу вверх с брезгливым раздражением, иначе назвать это выражение лица — чуть сморщенный нос и опущенный уголок губ — было нельзя. Но ответила она сдержанно и негромко:

— С каких пор спорт — только для мужчин?

Парень словно не услышал, коротко хохотнул и протянул другую руку:

— Этот мячик тебе явно великоват! Хочешь, покажу свои бейсбольные, они…

И тут Коске, который даже не понял, что начал двигаться, оказался рядом, плечом оттеснил его и заслонил собой Момои. Выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, расправил плечи и тоже негромко и очень для себя сдержанно сказал:

— Эй! Отвали-ка, пока в морду не получил.

Парень удивленно отпрянул. Хоть он и был выше Коске, мышечной массы у него недоставало, как и причин драться. И он явно сам это осознавал, потому что отступил на пару шагов и умиротворяюще приподнял руки ладонями вверх:

— О! Извини, чувак, так бы сразу и сказал, что красотка с тобой!

После этого с закупками они закончили довольно быстро. Коске подхватил многочисленные пакеты и слегка поморщился, когда пластиковые ручки больно врезались в ладони.

Внутри все по-прежнему бурлило от негодования, хотя «бейсболист» давно ушел. Коске не в первый раз пожалел, что угроза вылететь из соревнований не позволяет как следует подраться. А иногда очень хотелось!

Но на улице после пары вдохов не самого свежего воздуха немного отпустило. Они двинулись к метро, и Момои молчала, словно о чем-то задумавшись. Баскетбольный мяч она так из рук и не выпустила, крутила его в руках и разок даже успешно повертела на указательном пальце — Коске наблюдал краем глаза, пытаясь представить ее в черно-красной спортивной форме баскетбольной команды Тоо. Жаль, что у них не было женского клуба, Момои наверняка была бы хороша. А с другой стороны — лучше уж пусть все остается, как есть, вряд ли бы у нее хватило времени играть самой и быть при этом их менеджером.

Коске нахмурился, недовольный своими рассуждениями, как-то слишком эгоистично прозвучало. Но в этот момент Момои отбросила с лица волосы и наконец заговорила, глядя вперед, на красный сигнал светофора: 

— Я могла предсказать его реплики с точностью до девяноста шести процентов. Даже про мячи, — она вздохнула и покачала головой. — Вообще все парни очень предсказуемы, просчитать их реакции и будущие поступки совсем не сложно! Пожалуй, удивить меня получалось только у Тецу-куна и Маюзуми-сана из Ракузан. 

Выглядела она отстраненной и холодной, погруженной в себя, словно окружающий мир не имел для нее особого значения. Ни следа обычной милой маски и очаровательной улыбки.

Когда Момои менялась так резко — это даже пугало. Все-таки она тоже была полноценной частью Поколения чудес.

Разумеется, Коске не стал задавать глупый вопрос, насколько предсказуем он сам. Но настроение испортилось еще сильнее.

А когда они все же добрались обратно в школу — руки из-за пакетов уже отваливались, хотя Коске жаловаться не собирался и терпел, — выяснилось, что тренировка давно закончилась. Зал был пустым, темным и каким-то брошенным.

Они включили свет, рассортировали покупки и прибрались. Коске хмурился и все думал, нужно ли ему что-то сказать, но в итоге Момои сама осторожно тронула его за рукав и спросила, глядя в свою обычную папку:

— Капитан, вы не очень торопитесь? Хотела показать, что нашла про наших возможных будущих соперников.

Разумеется, он согласился. Последнее время они часто оставались после тренировок вдвоем, чтобы обсудить стратегию и добытую Момои информацию. Коске уже даже как-то привык и неосознанно начал ждать таких вечеров — каждую среду и пятницу.

Но сегодня мысли почему-то расплывались, сосредоточиться на предстоящей игре было сложно. Момои начертила схему обороны кольца и постукивала карандашом по бумаге, поясняя свою идею, — у противников сразу трое в основном составе кидали трехочковые, и Коске в целом был согласен, что их стоит заблокировать сразу.

Но думать он мог только о том, как одна прядь ее волос щекотала ему запястье. 

Вообще с девчонками, даже одноклассницами, Коске общался редко: они его сторонились и считали страшным. Поэтому что нужно делать, как и о чем правильно говорить — он понятия не имел. И это раздражало. Конечно, он вообще был раздражительным и вспыльчивым, но обычно эти эмоции были обращены вовне, а не внутрь.

В горле неприятно пересохло, и ладони странно покалывало. Возможно, он их просто натер пакетами, но ощущение было неприятное. Коске потерпел еще пару минут и наконец сдался:

— Пить хочу, сейчас вернусь.

И сбежал, говоря себе, что на самом деле совершает стратегическое отступление. В коридоре ненадолго привалился спиной к стене, выдохнул, а потом зашагал к автомату с напитками. Купил себе минералку и ненадолго завис, гипнотизируя взглядом знакомую розовато-малиновую этикетку на одной из бутылок.

Когда он вернулся, Момои сидела на скамейке и сортировала свои бумаги — вообще информацию она хранила в планшете, но ей нравилось писать от руки, она даже как-то раз призналась, что так результат работы кажется ей более вещественным.

Школа была непривычно тихой, словно вымершей: все занятия давно закончились. Сквозь окна под потолком падал рыжеватый свет закатного солнца, и Момои в этих лучах тоже казалась рыжей.

Ей удивительно шло.

В горле снова пересохло, Коске сглотнул, встряхнулся и, приблизившись, ткнул ей под нос бутылку с вишневой газировкой:

— Держи, тебе вроде такая нравится.

Момои вздрогнула и посмотрела на него как-то странно, но улыбнулась:

— Спасибо.

В итоге они засиделись над схемами допоздна, хотя Коске мало что запомнил из этих обсуждений. На улице уже совсем стемнело, и, хотя фонари светили ярко, да и людей было еще много, а по дороге проносились машины и автобусы, он все равно вызвался проводить Момои.

Делал это Коске не в первый раз, иногда даже подвозил на велосипеде — она жила не очень далеко от школы. Ничего такого особенного в этом не было, по дороге они обычно тоже обсуждали клубные дела. Коске привычно нес ее сумку, чтобы Момои было удобней показывать ему что-то на планшете. 

Сегодня они больше молчали, изредка обмениваясь отдельными фразами, просто шли рядом, почти соприкасаясь плечами, и Коске пришлось замедлить свой обычно широкий шаг, чтобы подстроиться под нее.

Молчание было одновременно уютным и неловким, эта двойственность сбивала с толку. А еще Момои почему-то смотрела на него так, словно ей непривычно было то, что он делает.

Явно полюбившийся ей мяч она забрала с собой и иногда с упругим звоном вела по тротуару, когда было немного прохожих. Баскетбол она любила больше, чем половина игроков в команде, и Коске снова невольно задумался, как бы она выглядела на поле.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Момои остановилась возле пустой стритбольной площадки, подбросила мяч на ладони и вдруг с улыбкой предложила:

— Покидаем немного?

И без предупреждения отдала пас — Коске привычно перехватил, хотя сумки немного мешали. Мяч от ее ладоней казался теплым, и к резкому запаху резины примешивался слабый цветочный аромат… хотя, возможно, он просто мерещился. Сердце гулко ухнуло в груди, и собственное тело стало каким-то неуклюжим и неповоротливым.

Момои подмигнула и первой шагнула на покрытие, на пробу подпрыгнула, отчего юбка с мягким шелестом колыхнулась вокруг бедер.

— Я, конечно, вам всем не соперник, но в детстве мы с Дай-чаном часто играли вместе! — она стянула волосы в хвост и поморщилась. — Хотя, по правде говоря, он меня больше дразнил…

Коске замер на середине движения и повел плечами. Настроение снова испортилось, и он поймал себя на мысли, что последнее время треклятый Аомине стал раздражать его еще сильнее, чем обычно.

Момои потерла ладони и снова улыбнулась:

— Хорошо, капитан, пасуйте мне обратно и идите под кольцо! Из-за магазина вы сегодня остались без нормальной тренировки, хоть новый прием подбора можете отработать…

Но тут у нее в кармане куртки громко запиликал телефон, какой-то навязчивый кей-поп. Она извинилась и поспешила ответить.

— Что? Сейчас? Но мааааам… — ее лицо недовольно вытянулось, она надула губы, но вздохнула: — Да, да, хорошо, я поняла, скоро буду!

Коске, в общем-то, и не рассчитывал на игру, но все равно стало как-то обидно. Мяч в руках все еще казался теплым и словно пульсировал изнутри. Момои пихнула телефон обратно в карман и сдула со лба выбившую из хвоста прядь волос:

— Прошу прощения, мне домой нужно поскорее. В следующий раз?

Он просто молча кивнул и проводил ее до ближайшей остановки — к счастью, долго ждать автобуса не пришлось. Момои обернулась к нему на прощание, словно что-то хотела сказать, но в итоге просто опять извинилась и поблагодарила. А Коске еще долго стоял и смотрел вслед автобусу, пока его красные фары не затерялись в пробке и сигналах светофоров.

И только потом понял, что забыл отдать мяч.

Коске предпочитал не задумываться лишний раз над собственными эмоциями, а старался сразу действовать, ориентируясь на инстинкты.

Но в этот раз они что-то не спешили давать подсказку.

* * *

Жизнь последнее время была какой-то ровной, даже монотонной местами. Без ярких всплесков. Домашняя рутина, поднадоевшая учеба, привычные и неизменные тренировки. Приближались отборочные матчи Зимнего кубка, и это немного бодрило, но в целом Коске по ощущениям бултыхался, как в киселе, не мог понять, что такое с ним творится, и был собой весьма недоволен.

Необычным было то, что Момои вот уже пару дней тайком шушукалась о чем-то с Сакураем, и это вызывало смешанные чувства. А еще — определенные подозрения.

Которые сполна оправдались, когда на вечерней тренировке в четверг они оба во время перерыва скрылись в подсобке, а потом выкатили оттуда тележку с большой дымящейся кастрюлей.

В воздухе запахло неприятностями. Или, вернее, содержимым кастрюли.

Игроки все как один опасливо повернулись, некоторые даже отступили на пару шагов. Слабаки.

Коске, понимая, что его к тому призывает долг капитана, глубоко вдохнул, тут же об этом пожалел и спросил за всех:

— Это что?

Ссутулившийся за тележкой Сакурай одними губами артикулировал свое вечное «Извините!», словно боялся сказать вслух.

А Момои просияла, хлопнула в ладоши и объявила:

— Мальчики, я приготовила для вас угощение! 

Гробовую тишину момента пронзил чей-то стон.

Так вот почему Аомине с утра написал, что заболел и не придет. Коске поначалу удивился, с чего это вдруг тот снизошел предупредить, но теперь все стало очевидно. Урод как-то прознал заранее! Да и тренер тоже явно был в курсе, раз велел им сегодня заниматься без него.

Улыбка Момои на мгновение померкла, но она встряхнулась и поправила фартук с растянувшимся на груди котиком.

— Сакурай-кун дал мне рецепт, мы долго вместе занимались, и в итоге все получилось! — продолжила она и приподняла крышку над кастрюлей.

Пар повалил столбом. Те, кто стоял ближе, торопливо натянули на носы вороты футболок или прикрылись рукавами.

Коске, мысленно приготовившись к худшему, отважно шагнул вперед и заглянул внутрь.

Там его поджидал огромный клубок, больше всего похожий на спутанную пряжу, в которой затерялись неровно порезанные куски овощей, кажется, все-таки чищеных. Лапша пошла пятнами — от темно-коричневого до почти желтого, а местами вообще подгорела. На мгновение померещилось, что на дне кастрюли что-то копошится.

В итоге свое любимое блюдо Коске в этом признал с трудом — на якисобу оно было похоже весьма отдаленно.

Запах был… странный. Горьковато-сладкий и словно что-то прокисло, а потом поджарилось.

Соус угрожающе булькнул ему прямо в лицо. Коске сглотнул, отстранился, посмотрел на стопку одноразовых пластиковых тарелок в тележке. Устало потер лоб, уже предчувствуя, что пожалеет и избегая встречаться взглядом с полными надежды глазами Момои, расправил плечи и приказал:

— Разбирайте посуду, будем ужинать.

На мгновение повисла тишина, а потом зал огласили возмущенные голоса:

— Нет!!! Да ни за что в жизни!

— Капитан, вы смерти нашей хотите?!

— У нас же матч скоро!

— Я к этому даже не приближусь!

Момои опустила взгляд и теребила в пальцах кружева на фартуке, но ее нижняя губа едва заметно подрагивала.

Коске стиснул зубы, уже в который раз пожалел, что не может никого ударить, и рявкнул во всю мощь легких:

— А ну мигом все заткнулись!

Кто-то испуганно икнул, и снова стало тихо. Только кастрюля продолжала булькать.

Коске пихнул стопку тарелок в руки ближайшему первогодке, нахмурился и объявил:

— Считайте это тренировкой!

«На выносливость желудка и силу воли», — но это он вслух добавлять не стал.

В тарелке склизкая спутанная масса выглядела еще неприглядней. Коске повертел ее в руках в надежде, что с какой-нибудь другой стороны лапша покажется аппетитней, потом взялся за палочки, ощущая между лопаток пристальный взгляд Момои.

Остальные смотрели на него, как на смертника, не решаясь пробовать первыми.

— Спасибо за угощение, — пробурчал он, подцепил липкий комок и отправил в рот.

На самом деле, оказалось не так уж плохо. Ну… не так плохо, как обычно. Лапша совсем разварилась и раскисла, а овощи пригорели, что-то хрустело на зубах, и соуса положили явно недостаточно. Но это хотя бы было съедобно, просто на удивление безвкусно.

Продолжать тренировку на полные желудки смысла не имело, особенно учитывая то количество воды, которое все выхлебали после «ужина», так что Коске заставил всех прибраться и отпустил по домам. Сакурай утащил кастрюлю отмывать в мужской туалет, а сам Коске пошел относить швабры в подсобку.

И застыл на пороге, услышав из полумрака тоненький всхлип.

Внутри все сжало и скрутило, так, что аж дышать больно стало. Сначала он хотел развернуться и уйти, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, но передумал. Шагнул внутрь и нашарил выключатель, приготовившись к худшему.

Момои на скамейке сидела в уголке, за большой корзиной с запасными мячами. Плакала она очень аккуратно и тихо, тщательно промокая веки бумажным платочком. Взгляд на него она не подняла, но и прогонять не стала.

Коске пару минут неуклюже нависал над ней, чувствуя себя просто отвратительно, потом кашлянул и хмуро спросил:

— Эй. Ну ты чего, совсем раскисла?

Момои всхлипнула еще раз, глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула, последний раз промокнула глаза и постаралась взять себя в руки, хотя голос у нее все равно дрожал:

— Я так старалась, столько времени потратила! А все равно ничего не получилось…

Утешать Коске совершенно не умел. Неловко потоптался на месте, не зная, куда деть руки и на что смотреть, еще раз кашлянул. Поковырял носком кроссовки пол, потер ладонью затылок и наконец пробормотал:

— Ну, прогресс все-таки есть же…

Момои в ответ только опустила голову еще ниже, прячась за волосами.

И Коске вспылил:

— Нельзя же уметь абсолютно все! — он взмахнул руками и понизил голос, неохотно признавшись: — Я вот, например, гвоздь нормально забить не могу.

— Гвоздь? — удивленно переспросила она, выпрямляясь.

Вспоминать свой позор совсем не хотелось, а уж рассказывать о нем тем более. Но на какие жертвы только не приходится идти во имя командного духа!

Да, все дело именно в командном духе! А не в чем-то там еще… И вообще во всем эти придурки из Сейрин виноваты со своей идеологией!

— Отец строитель. Ну, и мебель проектирует. Все по дому всегда чинит сам, на все руки мастер, как говорят, — сказал он, разглядывая тени на стене. — И он всегда надеялся, что я по его стопам пойду… А у меня руки наоборот такие кривые, что я все только ломаю! Один раз стул по инструкции собрать пытался — так все ножки разной длины получились и болты торчали. А младшему брату даже паровозик игрушечный починить не смог — колеса совсем перестали крутиться, а после принудительного запуска сразу отлетели, и труба тоже. Отец в отчаянии был… после того, как отсмеялся.

Признаваться в этом всем было ужасно стыдно — но надо.

В некоторых случаях пример необходим.

Все еще избегая смотреть ей в лицо, Коске пожал плечами и подытожил:

— А ты умеешь то, чего больше ни одна девчонка не может!

В подсобке пахло чистящими средствами, резиной и соусом для якисобы, он только сейчас заметил. Наконец прислонил к стене забытые швабры, которые все это время сжимал в руках, словно меч и щит.

Момои какое-то время молчала, потом вздохнула:

— Айда Рико тоже так умеет.

— Ты круче! — категорично объявил Коске, мрачно уставившись на нее и для верности нахмурив брови еще сильнее.

А она в ответ смотрела на него с таким удивлением, словно ничего в ее расчетах не подсказывало, что от него можно ожидать такую реакцию.

Внутри опять болезненно потянуло, и захотелось куда-нибудь сбежать. Хотя бы в коридор, там места и воздуха больше.

Момои поднялась, и они оказались ужасно близко друг к другу, так, что он слышал ее дыхание, совсем тихое и легкое. И ресницы у нее были густые-густые, мокрые и слипшиеся.

Она опустила взгляд и выдохнула:

— Вы хороший капитан. Ответственный и заботитесь обо всех. Имаеши-сан давал команде слишком много воли.

От неожиданных слов в лицо словно плеснуло кипятком, он поперхнулся и с трудом выдавил:

— Ну, это… спасибо.

Она вдруг хихикнула, глядя из-под ресниц, и мягко улыбнулась:

— Это тебе спасибо.

Потом приподнялась на цыпочки и порывисто поцеловала его в щеку — едва ощутимо мазнула влажными губами — тут же отстранилась, смущенно ойкнула и выбежала из подсобки.

А Коске остался стоять, как был, медленно моргая и пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Лицо горело, и в груди стало как-то тесно.

Из ступора его вывели только шаги за дверью. Громко лязгнула кастрюля, в подсобку заглянул Сакурай, чуть не выронил свою ношу и воскликнул:

— Извините, я не вовремя!

Помедлил на пороге, вгляделся внимательней и вдруг спросил с нехарактерной для себя… вернее, тщательно скрываемой проницательностью:

— Капитан. Вам нравится Момои-сан?

Коске скривился в ответ и потер лицо обеими ладонями сразу:

— Да кому она не нравится-то, покажи мне идиота! — признание вырвалось на удивление легко, да и все равно от констатации очевидного ничего не менялось. — Аомине не считается, он правда идиот.

Сакурай задумчиво склонил голову набок и осторожно отметил:

— Мне кажется, он просто воспринимает ее, как сестру. Извините.

Коске пожал плечами, решив, что спорить не имеет смысла. Потому что на самом деле это и правда неважно.

Она красивая и умная, кого угодно выбрать может, он-то ей зачем?

* * *

В субботу весь день шел ливень, тяжелый, серый и холодный, вода в лужах аж пенилась и бурлила. Немного прояснилось только к вечеру, и выбраться на пробежку Коске смог гораздо позже, чем обычно.

Людей на улицах было немного, а те, кто все же рискнул выйти на улицу в такую погоду, ежились и спешили по своим делам, ни на что не глядя. Воздух напоминал мокрую вату, вдыхался с трудом и оседал на коже сыростью.

Коске сделал свой обычный круг по району — иногда хотелось, как в детстве, пробежаться по лужам, даже ценой промокших кроссовок — и остановился на перекрестке, размышляя, имеет ли смысл свернуть в парк по дороге.

И даже глазам своим поначалу не поверил, решил, что это галлюцинации от навязчивых мыслей, когда увидел на углу улицы Момои. Хотя вообще-то узнать ее было сложно — одежда промокла насквозь, неопрятно свисала и капала, мокрые волосы облепили лицо и шею, как водоросли.

Коске едва дождался зеленого сигнала светофора, чтобы подбежать к ней, еще на ходу крикнул:

— Что случилось?!

Момои вздрогнула, обернулась к нему и вздохнула, попыталась как-то поправить спутанные волосы, но сдалась.

— Мы встречались с Миччан и Аччан, я опаздывала и забыла зонтик… Ну и попала в итоге под ливень, — она поморщилась и пожала плечами: — Промокла так быстро, что прятаться под крышу уже смысла не имело.

Коске растерянно замер, не зная, как вести себя в такой ситуации.

С кончика ее носа сорвалась капля воды, и Момои торопливо вытерлась мокрым рукавом блузки, после чего неопределенно махнула рукой:

— Теперь вот домой иду…

Макияж потек, размазался серыми разводами по щекам, и она выглядела очень несчастной и уязвимой.

Коске наконец отмер и встряхнулся:

— Погоди, ты же в другом районе живешь?

— Мы переехали в прошлые выходные, — пояснила Момои, поджав губы. — А семья Дай-чана на прежнем месте осталась… Как я теперь за ним присматривать буду и в школу гонять, если мы больше не соседи?

Внутри аж сверхновой все полыхнуло от возмущения, и Коске, не удержавшись, в сердцах рявкнул:

— Да пусть сам за собой присматривает!

Дай-чан то, Дай-чан се… Да сколько можно, в конце-то концов?! Так ничьи нервы не выдержат!

Момои удивленно посмотрела на него — а потом звонко чихнула.

И Коске наконец включился полностью, понял, что пора действовать, и накинул ей на плечи свою спортивную куртку. Голые руки укусило холодом, но это было неважно. Он забрал ее сумку — неожиданно тяжелую, несмотря на скромный размер — и кивнул на перекресток:

— Пошли ко мне домой, тут близко совсем, — тут же сам покраснел, поняв, как это прозвучало, и торопливо добавил: — Родители дома, ничего такого! Просто тебе высохнуть надо и переодеться, а то простынешь еще, а у нас скоро матч!

Момои посмотрела на него как-то странно, но спорить, к счастью, не стала.

Пять минут обратной дороги показались Коске едва ли не самыми длинными в его жизни. И только уже на крыльце, пропустив Момои вперед, он вдруг сообразил, что придется как-то объясняться с домашними.

Как назло, ключи он забыл в другой куртке, и пришлось жать на звонок. Дверь открыл младший брат. Очень серьезно посмотрел на них снизу вверх из-под длинной светлой челки, мигнул и спросил:

— Братик, это твоя девушка?

Коске аж поперхнулся:

— Еще чего! Это мой менеджер! В смысле, моей команды! В смысле, нашей команды! — он запутался в собственных отрицаниях и заставил себя заткнуться, пока не наговорил чего-нибудь еще.

Момои негромко хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. А мелкий поганец тут же ухватил ее за руку и потянул в дом, радостно протараторив:

— Меня зовут Юске, мне шесть лет, я люблю футбол, динозавров и данго! А ты поиграешь со мной в Парк Юрского периода?!

В прихожей и без того было тесно, но на шум из гостиной выглянул отец. Сложил газету пополам и снял с носа очки для чтения, показывая, что все серьезно.

Момои вежливо поклонилась со знакомой милой улыбкой:

— Добрый вечер, извините за вторжение!

— Коске-кун? Ты быстро вернулся. Что-то забыл? — донесся с кухни мамин голос, а потом выглянула и она сама, протирая тарелку полотенцем. И чуть эту тарелку не выронила при виде гостьи: — Бедняжка, ты же совсем промокла! Коске-кун, как ты мог такое допустить?! Пойдем, тебе срочно нужно принять горячий душ и переодеться!

Спорить с мамой, когда она пребывала в таком суетливо-заботливом настроении, было совершенно бесполезно. Даже Юске сдался и вынужден был временно отпустить нового партнера для игр.

Отец задумчиво посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь ванной, мазнул взглядом по тарелке, которую мама по дороге впихнула ему в руки, а потом поднял вверх большой палец и важно кивнул:

— Сын! Я верил, что ты все-таки не полный мой провал. Горжусь тобой!

Кажется, он даже прослезился.

Иногда Коске невыразимо жалел, что родился именно в этой семье.

Он сбежал в свою комнату и следующие полчаса провел, как на иголках, не зная, чем себя занять. Зачем-то переоделся в джинсы и рубашку, потом обратно натянул спортивные штаны с футболкой, уселся на подоконник и мрачно уставился за стекло. На улице опять пошел дождь, и в целом неспокойная погода вполне соответствовала тому раздраю, который царил у Коске в душе.

Наконец его позвали вниз, ужинать, и он едва не споткнулся на пороге кухни, когда увидел Момои, накрывавшую на стол.

В старом мамином платье, которое та давно не носила, желтом в горошек, с убранными в аккуратный пучок пушистыми после фена волосами и совсем без макияжа, она выглядела незнакомой и одновременно какой-то очень настоящей.

Мама поймала его за локоть, когда он проходил мимо, и шепнула на ухо:

— Коске-кун, я уже с одного взгляда могу сказать, что она особенная!

И с этим утверждением даже как-то глупо было спорить.

Момои улыбнулась и поклонилась:

— Большое спасибо за одежду, я все постираю и верну!

— Да ничего страшного, не торопись, — отмахнулась мама и передала ей другое блюдо.

За ужином Момои всех очаровала еще больше, особенно Юске, с которым на вполне сносном уровне смогла поддержать разговор про его любимый футбольный клуб «Барселона». Коске ощущал себя, как в тумане, хмуро смотрел в тарелку и едва заставил себя проглотить ее содержимое, даже толком не понял, что именно это было.

В беседе он толком не участвовал, погруженный в свои внутренние терзания и попытки придумать, как разъяснить потом домашним произошедшее недоразумение, очень уж не хотелось рушить их надежды — да и свои собственные тоже…

Поэтому вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда родители одновременно встали из-за стола, и отец объявил с хитрой улыбкой:

— Ну, мы пойдем, не будем вам мешать.

— В смысле? — нахмурился Коске, предчувствуя подвох.

Мама быстро сгрузила тарелки в посудомоечную машину, включила ее и, напевая, ускользнула в спальню.

Отец задумчиво потер подбородок и кивнул:

— Я давно обещал сводить твою маму в театр. А Юске тоже пора уже приобщаться к искусству.

— Бееее, — протянул мелкий, наглядно выражая свое отношение к ситуации.

— Не хочешь идти с нами? — притворно удивился отец. — Ну вот, а я собирался купить данго у уличного лоточника…

— Хочу! — тут же передумал Юске и вскочил на ноги, готовый бежать вот прям сейчас. — Иду!

Маленький продажный предатель.

Так что Коске и опомниться не успел, не в силах поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле, как домашние дружно помахали им на прощание руками и закрыли за собой входную дверь.

Более неловкую ситуацию так с ходу и не придумаешь.

Пару минут они с Момои молча сидели друг напротив друга, и над холодильником громко тикали настенные часы.

Наконец Коске пересилил себя, решил быть мужиком до конца и поднялся:

— Пойдем, провожу тебя домой, твои наверняка волнуются уже.

Момои просто кивнула.

Он снова отдал ей свою куртку, сам натянул другую и обнаружил, что домашние забрали все зонты, оставили один-единственный — большой и прозрачный, похожий на куполообразную медузу. Коске мрачно уставился на него, потом вздохнул и взялся за изогнутую ручку, потому что другого выбора все равно не было.

На улице поливало, плескало и булькало. Вдалеке над крышами домов мелькнул ветвистый всполох молнии, но гром затерялся в гуле машин.

Зонт был большой, но все-таки не настолько, чтобы нормально уместиться под ним вдвоем в такой ливень. Поэтому Коске постарался максимально закрыть им Момои, которая шла справа. Левое плечо тут же промокло насквозь — на него лилось и капало с края зонта, вдобавок к дождевым каплям.

Момои цеплялась за его локоть и внимательно смотрела под ноги, чтобы не наступить в особо глубокую лужу.

И со стороны они, так близко друг к другу, да еще и под одним зонтом, наверняка смотрелись парочкой. Да что ж такое, просто издевательство какое-то!

Редкие прохожие поглядывали на них с интересом, Коске было неуютно от чужих взглядов и в то же время хотелось пошире расправить плечи, а то и заслонить Момои собой, чтобы не пялились тут.

В кроссовках было мокро и хлюпало. Он очень пытался сосредоточиться именно на этом, а не на сжавших его локоть тонких пальцах.

К счастью, жила Момои теперь и правда недалеко, в соседнем районе. Дом выглядел новым и еще не до конца обжитым, но вполне уютным.

Они остановились на тротуаре, молча развернулись друг к другу. Она убрала за ухо выбившуюся из пучка прядь и чуть вздернула подбородок.

И Коске вдруг понял — как осенило вместе с очередной вспышкой молнии: ведь после того случая в подсобке Момои смотрела на него так, словно чего-то ждала, а он тупил и ничего не делал.

Дождь вокруг шумел и шелестел, плескал им под ноги, гулко бился о зонт и словно отрезал весь внешний мир, оставив их вдвоем, как в невидимом скафандре. Коске буквально слышал у себя в голове, как часы отмеряют «тик-так», «тик-так»…

И наконец рискнул. Решился на финт, ощущая себя, как в последние секунды финального матча, когда на табло равный счет и последний бросок решает все.

Наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку, глубоко вдохнул цветочный аромат, смешанный с дождем, и едва подавил желание извиниться.

Попытался выпрямиться, но не смог. Не сразу понял, что причина — в холодных пальцах, которые запутались в его волосах, не позволяя отстраниться.

Момои потянула за пряди, сильно, почти до боли, и притворно фыркнула:

— Вокруг меня слишком много высоких парней, неудобно.

Ее теплое дыхание скользнуло прямо по уху, и по всему телу разбежались мурашки.

— Знаешь… — задумчиво продолжила она. — Я всегда бегала за Дай-чаном, чтобы его нянчить, бегала за Тецу-куном, хоть это и не принесло никаких результатов… Но никто раньше не бегал за мной. Оказывается, это приятно, когда за тобой ухаживают.

Коске хотел было возразить, что ничего он не бегал, но быстро передумал. Какая разница, пусть называет это, как ей хочется!

Момои умела быть нехарактерно прямолинейной для девчонки. И видеть, чувствовать ее без привычной милой маски — от этого становилось немного не по себе, но в то же время внутри все вибрировало, а в груди стало как-то слишком тесно и тепло.

От ее одежды пахло знакомым стиральным порошком, и из-за этого Момои казалась неуловимо домашней и близкой. И на плечах у нее была его куртка — та самая, черно-красная. И хотя он раньше уже представлял Момои в спортивной форме Тоо, но совсем иначе.

Хотя, чего уж там, этот вариант нравится ему гораздо больше.

Коске едва не забыл держать над ними зонт, рука затекла и неприятно покалывала. Капли воды попали за шиворот, и теперь медленно и щекотно стекали вдоль позвоночника. Он вроде как замерз, но теплое дыхание на ухо согревало изнутри.

Они просто стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, даже не обнимались. Момои перестала тянуть за пряди и теперь ласково ерошила ему волосы на затылке, и он тоже свободной рукой вытянул шпильку, распуская пучок. Убрал длинные волосы ей за спину, осторожно и боясь спутать, ощущая свои пальцы еще более неуклюжими, чем обычно. Прохладная гладкая масса скользнула по ладони, как водопад.

Он понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло так, да и ему было совершенно все равно. Наконец Момои чуть отстранилась, по-прежнему серьезная, но в ее глазах искрами плясали отражения уличных фонарей. Оглядела его с ног до головы и вдруг хихикнула:

— Ну вот, ты теперь тоже промок, — она схватила Коске за руку, переплетая свои ледяные пальцы с его, и потянула за собой к крыльцу. — Пойдем, позаимствуем тебе сухую одежду у папы.

Улыбка у нее была по-доброму насмешливая и хитрая, и невольно мелькнула мысль, что начинать отношения знакомством с родителями все-таки как-то странно.

Хотя в данных отношениях Коске был согласен и не на такое.

Он прокашлялся, чуть не выронил зонт и наконец вспомнил, что у него вообще-то тоже есть голос. Но никакой значимой, красивой фразы он заготовить не догадался, поэтому просто спросил, вспомнив поход в магазин и не пригодившуюся стритбольную площадку:

— А в баскетбол как-нибудь поиграем?

И тут же постарался сделать вид, что вообще-то ему без разницы, он совсем не надеется.

Момои — _Сацки_ — рассмеялась, приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы чмокнуть его в кончик носа, и с более мягкой улыбкой пообещала:

— Обязательно! Куда же без баскетбола?


End file.
